Poking at KicktheStickz
by febe22248
Summary: Chris is crushing on PJ. PJ realizes and decides to go along with it. Go ahead, take a peak, it's fluffy! Rated T for VERY minor swearing.


**Poking at KicktheStickz  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people. That would be weird.**

*Ring ring* Chris walks over to his night stand to see that PJ is calling.

"Hey Peej." Chris answers.

"Hey, I thought we could do a video today." PJ brightly says.

"Yeah? What about?"

"Well I thought it would be like one of our kickthestickz vids. We haven't trolled the internet in a while."

"Oh great." thought Chris to himself. "Another one of those cockblocking videos that are made to tease me."

"uh. Yeah sure, I'll be right over." Chris hung up and gloomily slipped on his shoes and a jacket and left for PJ's.

*ding dong* PJ answers the door to see Chris.  
"Hey! Come on in my dear friend."

Chris stepped in.

"Yeah, you can just go to my room." PJ directed as he closed the front door.

Chris walked into PJ's room as he had done many times before. PJ followed and shut the door behind him.

"Alright then, I suppose we should jump right into it. The sooner we get done the sooner we can edit!" PJ smiled pulling up a chair for Chris.

"Ok." Chris sat down in the chair next to PJ. "So what exactly will we be talking about?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I thought we could just look at some questions and answer them together. Then end with our famous almost kiss."

"Great." Chris thought sarcastically.

"Okay. Sounds good. Nothings better than messing with a bunch of girls ship."

"Right?" PJ scoffed, pulling up some questions on his computer. "Okie dokie, here we go." PJ turned on his camera.

"Hello Chris"

"Hello PJ"

"Lets get to these questions shall we."

"We shall!"

"Okay, so Jenny127 wants to know, How long have you and Chris been dating?" PJ stated in a dapper voice.

"Oh, you know only for about since BIRTH!" Chris blurted.

The questions went on and on about kickthestickz and secret love and what not. Both boys joking and kidding about each answer. Then came round the last question.

"Would you two actually kiss if asked to?" PJ read.

"I don't know would we?" PJ asked Chris.

It was time for their yet another almost kiss. Chris looked down at PJs lips then back to his eyes. The boys started leaning in slowly as if about to kiss. Tilting their heads a bit each centimeter closer they got. Chris couldn't help but look down at PJ's lips as they got closer and closer to his own.

"Wow he is so into me." Thought PJ looking at Chris's eyes that were fixated on his lips.

PJ's eyes became devilish as he got closer and closer to almost kissing Chris.

"This is hot. He is so into me. Ah, What the hell." Thought PJ as he leaned in all the way and smashed his lips upon Chris's.

Chris's eyes widened as the unexpected kiss filled his thoughts.

"What the hell?!" Thought Chris as he jolted away from PJ.

"What the fuck was that?!" Chris nearly yelled.

"Oh come on. Like you didn't want it?" PJ smirked.

Chris was dumbfounded. Unable to make words to respond to what he was hearing he stay looking at PJ confused.

"Just let it be, babe." PJ said and leaned back in to kiss Chris again.

Chris leaned back and PJ stopped in his place.

"Come on, it'll be fine." PJ assured placing one hand on the back of Chris's neck.

Chris let him this time as PJ leaned in and gently filled the gap between their lips. Chris's eyes fell shut from this long craved moment. PJ smiled slightly from how happy Chris seemed, then put more effort into the kiss as he tilted his head. He parted his lips and re-wrapped them around Chris's bottom lip. PJ finally decided to let go and gave him a final nip and pulled out letting go of Chris's neck.  
Chris looked dazed. The kiss felt so passionate and perfect.

"That was quite nice." PJ grinned with a devilish face then got up and turned off the camera. "Want some food?"

Chris was still a bit lost. "Uh, yeah sure."

PJ walked out and left Chris to his thought. There were so many thoughts.

**The End!**

**AN: Hope it was okay. Review, or not. Either way. **


End file.
